My Gaje Love Story
by Sakamaki Kanda
Summary: Kisah cinta Len yang gaje banget, dan penuh dengan kenista-an/"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, muka sih dah kece – "."Iya kecebur got hahahaha."/Abal Summary!/One-shot!/Warning: ada didalam!/Don't Like? Don't Read!/Happy Reading!


Kanda : Hai hai! ketemu lagi sama saya, author gaje ini. Author mau bawa-in fict (aneh) lagi. Semoga Readers suka, dan maaf jika ada yang garing, karena nggak pandai buat fict humor.

Yosh! **Enjoy the Story!**

* * *

**My Gaje Love Story**

**Voca Fict**

**Cast : Len and Rin, Kaito and Miku**

**Genre : Parody, Romance**

**Disclaimer : Vocaloid bukan punya saya**

**Warning : Abal, garing,OOT,typo(s), dll.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Len PoV's**

Yahoo semua! Kenalin nih anak ketjeh dan shota, Kagamine Len! Panggil aja Len, umur gue 16 tahun dan sudah jomblo 5 tahun *nangis di pojokan* Nah makanya itu gue mau ngilangin status 'Jomblo' tersebut, dengan cara berpacaran dengan cewe yang gue sukain sejak kelas 1 SMA.

.

Namanya adalah Kamine Rin, cewe pendek dan _pettan_. Kenapa gue suka dia? Pertama, dia baik dan ramah. Kedua, pinter banget, dan sering jadi juara umum. Ketiga, dia temen gue jadinya gampang nembak dia.

.

Ups! Ralat 'gampang' jadi 'susah', kenapa? Setiap gue deket dia pasti ada aja kejadian aneh, mau ngomong berdua sama dia aja susah banget. Kalo duduk berdua dikantin, diserbu mulu sama FC-nya Rin.

.

Maka dari itu, sekarang gue mau minta saran sama kedua sahabat gue, Hatsune Miku dan Kaito Shion. Tuh berdua sering bertengkar, mau di kelas,kantin,belakang sekolah,atap sekolah,bahkan di SMS dan telpon pun mereka begitu. Tapi jangan salah, mereka berdua kalau abis tengkar, ujung-ujungnya pasti baik-kan, pasangan yang aneh. Pasangan? Gue lupa bilang kalo mereka berdua udah PACARAN.

.

Kembali ke topik, sekarang gue lagi ada diperjalanan menuju atap sekolah. Tempat ter-enak kedua setelah belakang sekolah. Dan sekaligus mau ketemu pasangan aneh itu. Sampe disana, ntu pasangan udah mesra-mesra-an, jangan disini please.. kalian tau kan aku jomblo dan sakitnya tuh disini *nunjuk _kokoro*_ Ok ok balik ke topik.

"Yo! Kaito Miku!" sapa gue ke mereka berdua.

"Woi Len, kemana aja lu? Lama amat." Tanya Kaito yang sedang makan es krim blueberry-nya itu.

"Abis ngenalin diri ke Readers. Langsung aja ke inti deh, gue mau minta saran gimana cara gue bisa deketin Rin dan 'tembak' dia?"

"Akhirnya lo nanya ke kita juga! Katanya bisa sendiri, apaan? Bo'ong aja lu! Ok deh karena kita sahabat yang baik, kita kasih saran. Gimana Kai-kun?" tanya Miku ke Kaito.

"Pasti lah! Untuk sahabat gue mah apa aja deh, apa lagi buat yang nggak punya pacar hahahaha," ucap Kaito sambil ketawa.

"Jeh.. serius nih mau bantu nggak?" tanya gue sekali lagi, untuk meyakinkan.

"Iya elah! Kalau gitu kita omongin rencana-nya ya? Syarat! Traktir di warung Bu Haku, Ok?" ucap Kaito.

"Sip deh" Gue langsung acung jempol ke mereka berdua.

"Yosh, pertama-tama..."

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

"YOSHAA!" teriak gue.

"Gimana ngerti kan? Enggak ngerti gue tendang dulu sini." Miku udah siap-siap mau nendang gue.

"Et et! Ngerti lah! Besok kan rencana-nya dijalanin?"

"Yap! Kalau gitu gue sama Kaito mau balik ke kelas dulu ya. Bye bye jomblo~" Lalu Miku narik (baca: nyeret) Kaito balik ke kelas.

"Mik-mik-u..u.."

Gue _sweat drop _liat pasangan aneh itu. Yosh! Semangat dan energi lope-lope (?) gue dah _full_, semoga awet buat besok (?)

.

**Esok hari~**

**.**

Rencana di-mulai sekarang!

**Rencana 1.**

"Selamat pagi Rin" sapa gue ke Rin yang ketemu di depan kelas.

"Pagi juga Len-kun" sapa balik Rin.

"Um.. Rin, pulang sekolah nanti kamu ada acara enggak?" Gue langsung _to the point._

"Eng – " Kalimat Rin diputus oleh seseorang.

"Rin! Eh ada Len-kun, _ohayou_! Nee Rin, nanti pulang sekolah karoke-an bareng Neru sama Teto, ya? Ok fix kalo gitu, bye bye!" Yang ternyata Gumi, sahabatnya. Rin sweat drop ,dan gue! Cengo.

"Jadi ada apa Len-kun?" tanya Rin dengan polos. _Oh my god!_ Imut cuy!

"Eng-enggak jadi deh, kalo gitu. Aku duluan ya!" Gue langsung lari ke dalem kelas, ngumpet dibawah meja. Buka catatan kecil, dan menuliskan sesuatu disitu.

**"Rencana 1: Gagal!"**

Sialan kau Gumi! Tapi gue nggak boleh nyerah! Masih ada rencana-rencana lain. Yosha! Tetap semangat!

.

.

**Rencana 2.**

~Jam Istirahat kedua, di kantin~

Kesana kemari mencari si Rin~ (?) Eh! Maaf gue malah nyanyi, tapi emang bener gue nyari dia. Setelah manaiki gunung, melewati lembah, dan mengarungi lautan (?) akhirnya dia ketemu. Duduk di dekat jendela kantin. Enggak salah juga perkiraan si Miku. So.. Let's go!

"Rin, aku boleh duduk sini?" Maksud-nya duduk didepan-nya.

"Boleh kok." Uhuy! Berhasil bung!

"Makasih." Setelah itu gue langsung duduk dengan tenang, secara fisik sih tenang. Tapi.. _kokoro _gue itu loh, dag-dig-dug tanpa irama (?)

"Rin aku mau ngomong sama kamu," ucap gue dengan serius.

"Hem? Ngomong aja Len-kun," ucap-nya sambil meminum susuk kotak-nya itu.

"Se-se-sebenarnya a-a-aku su-su– "

**TING TONG TING TONG!**

**_"Panggilan untuk Kamine Rin dari kelas 12-3, harap segera ke kantor guru. Sekali lagi, Ga*cia, Eh! Maaf! Maksud saya panggilan untuk Kamine Rin dari kelas 12-3, harap segera ke ruang guru. Terima Kasih"_**

Sekejap murid-murid di kantin (dan seluruh sekolah) langsung _sweat drop _pas denger pengumuman tersebut, termasuk gue dan Rin. Tapi.. KENAPA HARUS DIA YANG DIPANGGIL DISAAT WAKTU YANG KURANG TEPAT!?

"Len-kun ngomong-nya nanti aja ya, aku mau ke ruang guru dulu. Bye" Rin langsung segera pergi ke ruang guru, meninggalkan gue sendirian.

Miris dalem hati tau nggak! Dari pada sendiri disini mending gue ke atap sekolah deh.

**"Rencana 2: Hampir!"**

.

.

Sesampai-nya di atap, gue ngeliat ntu pasangan sarap (?) lagi _lovey- dovey._

"WOI KALO MAO MESRA-MESRAAN JANGAN DISINI PLEASE!" Gue langsung teriakin tuh mereka berdua, Kaito dan Miku. Yang diteriakin langsung kaget dan balik ke tempat semula.

"Hehehe, oh iya mblo – " ucap Kaito dan langsung gue potong.

"Please! Jangan panggil gue jomblo!"

"Maaf maaf, itu gimana, berhasil nggak?" tanya Kaito.

Gue langsung galau dikit. Dikit doang loh!

"Rencana 1 gagal, rencana 2 hampir!"

"Ckckck gimana sih lo! Tapi baguslah udah ada sedikit kemajuan," ucap Miku begitu.

"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi, muka sih dah kece – "

"Iya kece_bur got_ hahahaha." Kaito ledekin gue lagi.

"Gah..."

"Hush!hush! dah ah lo berdua. Yaudah Len, masih ada 1 rencana lagi kan?" tanya Miku.

"Eh? Iya, tapi rencana-nya mau ngejalanin besok, boleh kan?"

"Terserah, emang kenapa mau ngejalanin besok?"

"Entah, gue mau besok aja"

"Oh.. yowes lah kalo gitu. Dah ya Len gue balik ke kelas dulu sama Kaito. Bye bye!" Miku langsung nyeret (lagi) si Kaito. Kaito langsung mangap-mangap kayak ikan Tuna.

.

Gue geleng-geleng liat mereka berdua. Yosh! Semangat buat besok, Kagamine Len! Enggak boleh menyerah kalo untuk mengejar cinta!

BRAKK! (suara pintu atap di dobrak)

"Woi kawan-kawan tuh si Len! SERBU!"

Gue cengo langsung, kenapa tiba-tiba FC-nya Rin ada disini? Eh bentar, oh iya! Tadi kan gue duduk berdua sama Rin di kantin, dan pasti ketawan. Nggak ada waktu buat cengo, harus kabur mas bro!

"Woi, mau kabur kemana lu? Pintu udah dikunci, hahaha" ucap dari salah satu kumpulan FC-nya.

Bukan keringet dingin lagi, bahkan keringet es batu(?)keluar dari sekujur tubuh gue, bayanging aja FC-nya Rin yang banyak-nya minta ampun mau gebukin gue seorang yang udah jomblo 5 tahun. Tamat deh riwayat gue.

"AAAAAAAA! HELP ME!"

.

**Esoknya~**

.

~Jam istirahat pertama, dibelakang sekolah~

"WAKAKAKAK LU NAPA LEN?! Muka bonyok begitu! Wakakak," ucap Kaito sambil ngakak ngeliat gue yang bonyok begini gegara kemaren. Miku nahan ketawa dan akhirnya kelepasan juga. Gue masang muka =_=

"Jadi gimana Len, dah dibuat belom tuh surat?" tanya Miku yang masih ketawa.

"Lo pada berhenti dulu napa, gue susah ngasih tau-nya." Seketika ketawa mereka mereda. Gue hela napas dulu baru ngomong.

"Surat udah gue buat, semaleman tau nggak buat-nya. Sampe harus minum kopi 2 liter dan membuang banyak kertas," ucap gue kayak orang mabok, asli-nya mah enggak. Gue tidur hanya 1 jam, sampe punya kantung mata yang enggak tebel-tebela amat, jadi nggak terlalu keliatan.

"Anjir! Minum kopi 2 liter, enggak mati lu?! Terus sampe buang banyak kertas? Payah lah!" Komentar Kaito begitu.

"Ya.. mau bagaimana lagi kan? Tulisan gue udah kayak ceker ayam, dan gue terus ngulang-ngulang sampe tulisan kayak _Comic Sans MS_,"

"Terserah lu dah Len, pokoknya harus berhasil," Kata Miku.

"PASTI!"

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

**Rencana 3**

~Jam istirahat kedua, di kelas~

Gue liat Rin mau keluar kelas. Keburu keluar kelas, gue panggil dia.

"Rin! Tunggu!" Lalu Rin menoleh ke gue.

"Ada apa, Len-ku?" Tanya Rin.

"Um..," Gue berhenti ngomong dulu, terus gue lirik si Gumi (yang ada di sebelas Rin) Gumi yang ngerasa dilirik sama gue, langsung ngerti arti lirik-kan tersebut.

"Rin, gue duluan ya ke kantin. Nanti es wortel-nya abis, duluan ye." Ucap Gumi.

Gue lihat Rin hanya menggangguk saja.

"Jadi.. Len-kun, ada apa ya?"

"Um.. ini aku mau kasih sesuatu," ucap gue sambil malu-malu nyerahin surat yang udah gue kasih parfum Ax* 1 botol (?) Eh kelebihan ya? (Kanda: Bukan kelebihan lagi mas =_=) Bodo ah! Back to Topik!

Gue hanya nutup mata sambil ngintip-ngintip dikit, gue liat dia udah buka suratnya. Terus dibaca,

"Len-kun.."

"Eh? Apa?" Saya udah _blushing_ bung!

"Ini.. beneran?" Terus Rin ngasih unjuk tuh surat ke gue. Apaan emang-nya?

ASTAGA ITU...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

SURAT TAGIHAN PLN!

Keringet dingin bercucuran, shock man! Langsung gue rampas tuh surat, dan kabur ke kamar mandi. Rin hanya menatap gue bingung.

.

Gue berpikir, dan terus berpikir. Kenapa surat cinta keganti sama surat tagihan listrik? Um.. OH IYA! Mungkin karena gue udah ngantuk, terus meja belajar gue acak-acakan dan enggak sengaja malah masukin surat tagihan. Berarti tuh surat cinta ada di meja belajar atau ada di tempat sampah? AARRGGHH! Gue ngacak-ngacak rambut karena stres, dan berlanjut dengan pundung di pojokan kamar mandi.

**"Rencana 3: GAGAL TOTAL!"**

.

**SKIP TIME~**

.

Selama pelajaran di mulai, gue nggak berani nengok ke dia, sumpah! Dan gue nggak fokus sama pelajaran, tapi sejak kapan gue peduli sama pelajaran-pelajaran disekolah? bodo lah.

.

Yang gue pikirin hanya gimana cara-nya gue bisa deket dan 'nembak' Rin, entah gue bingung, semua rencana gagal semua. Hah.. setidaknya mereka berdua – Kaito dan Miku – udah membantu lah. Semoga aja nanti ada kejadian apaan-kek-gitu yang bisa menyatukan gue dengan Rin.

.

**TING TONG TING TONG!**

.

Uhuy! Waktu-nya pulang! Pokok-nya sampe rumah, buka komputer,duduk dengan manis sambil menatap _dekstop_ yang ber-_wallpaper_-kan Rin. Kenapa gue punya? Minta ke Gumi lah bro! Pasti nggak mungkin kan sahabat-nya sendiri nggak punya?

.

**SKIP TIME~ **(Readers: Nih orang dari tadi 'skip time' mulu =.=)

.

Sesampai-nya di rumah, gue langsung cabut(?) ke kamar, ganti baju, dan –

"LEN!"

- mau main komputer, tapi nggak jadi. Kakak tercinta –Lenka-nee – dateng ke kamar sambil megang sodet dan teriak-teriak ke gue, gaje kan?

.

Nih sedikit biodata kakak gue. Kagamine Lenka, umur 20 tahun, dah kuliah semester 4. Emang Lenka-nee tuh cantik dan imut, tapi kalo lagi marah bentuk muka langsung berubah jadi nenek sihir (?) aneh? So pasti! Kakak gue! dan juga jangan harap kalo Lenka-nee marah ente-ente sekalian masih hidup. Pacar-nya sendiri – Kirigaya Rinto – hampir mati 10 kali coba! Tapi Rinto-nii tetep sayang dan cinta sama Lenka-nee, _so sweet_ ya?

"Len! Bahan makanan untuk makan malem nggak ada, mending lo beli. Nih gue kasih uang-nya, gih sono!" Lenka-nee muka-nya kayak bete banget, dengan takut-takut gue tanya ke dia.

"Lenka-nee lagi bete ya? Gara-gara Rinto-nii?" Salah kalimat nih kayak-nya, gue nge-buka pintu neraka sendirian. Lenka-nee langsung diem sebentar.

"Iya, masa tadi Rinto nggak bales sms-ku," ucap Lenka-nee kayak anak kecil gitu.

"He? Nggak ada pulsa kali, memang Lenka-nee sms apa?" tanya gue.

"Nee-san hanya sms _'Rinto-kun beli-in pisang 10 sisir ya, titik! nggak pake tapi-tapian!' _gitu doang."

'Gitu doang!? Lenka-nee! Apakah kau sadar bahwa beli pisang 10 sisir itu tidak gampang?!' pikir gue sambil _sweat drop._

"Gini aja deh, aku beli-in dulu ya 3 sisir, pake uang-ku dulu nanti kata-nya mau beli bahan makan malam buat nanti, sekalian aja," kata gue dengan bijak-nya (?)

"Ok deh. Adik-ku tersayang memang baik ya." Seketika mood-nya langsung berubah. Gue hanya _sweet drop_.

"Yaudah Lenka-nee, aku berangkat dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati. Sekarang banyak maho berkeliaran." Gue langsung merinding ketika Lenka-nee ngomong gitu.

.

**.**

Setelah sekian lama nawar pisang 5 sisir di abang-abang langganan gue, akhir-nya dapet juga tuh pisang dengan harga murah. Kalau gitu langsung ke Mini Market aja deh.

"KYAAAAA! JANGAN MENDEKAT!"

Eh? Suara-nya kayak gue kenal? Karena penasaran gue langsung lari ke gang kecil sebelah toko kue. Ngintip-ngintip dikit dari sebelah tembok

Dan ternyata itu Rin!

.

Terlihat dia di-pojokin (belom pojok banget) sama 3 preman yang badan-nya gede-gede! Aduh bingung gue! Selametin apa kaga ya? Mau nyelametin tapi takut di-gaplok, mati nanti. Nggak selametin, Rin bakal di_-pip-_ sama tuh preman.

_'Len lo cowok len, cowok! Bukan banci kayak Gakupo-sensei! Lo harus selametin dia! Dan juga dia tuh cewe incaran lu!'_ pikir gue secara positif.

_'Tapi nanti gue digebukin, mati, mayat dilempar ke sungai. Apa tenang arwah gue?! Enggak ah! Gue pura-pura nggak liat aja!' _pikir gue secara negatif.

"TOLONG! JANGAN DEKATI AKU!" Rin terlihat begitu ketakutan.

Len udah nggak ada waktu! Selametin apa kaga!?

Selametin aja lah! Yosh! Waktu-nya ber-aksi!

.

Dengan modal keberanian yang sedikit, gue terobos tuh preman dan segera melindungi Rin. Rin terlihat sangat terkejut melihat gue.

"Kamu enggak apa-apa kan?" tanya gue ke Rin.

Mungkin karena takut jadi enggak bisa ngomong, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala-nya. Lalu gue mengalihkan pandangan ketiga preman itu.

"WOI PREMAN ALAY! Lo jantan apa banci?! Cewe satu lo serbu?! Hah! 'Banci' cocok buat lo pada!" Ok kawan-kawan! Tubuh gue gemeteran! Tuh preman ber-tiga langsung marah.

"Hah? Bilang ape lo bocah kecil?!" ucap salah satu preman yang keliatan-nya dia Ketua-nya.

"Len-len-kun eng-enggap apa-apa nih?" Rin terlihat khawatir.

"Enggak apa-apa kok aku punya rencana," ucap gue niat nenangin dia. Kemungkinan berhasil, kalo tuh tiga preman bego.

"Woi banci! Di-gigi lo bertiga ada noda coklat tuh!"

Tiga preman tersebut langsung percaya dan ngecek gigi-gigi mereka. Hahaha bego banget coba! Kesempatan! Gue ambil ketapel dari tas selempang kecil gue, dan ngambil peluru-nya. Kalian semua jangan kaget ya sama peluru-nya.

.

.

"SPECIAL SHOOT : MASTIN POWER!" (Readers : Jelek banget nama-nya =_=)

.

.

Setidak-nya begitulah gue menjerit-kan nama Mastin. Pil-pil ekstrak kulit manggis itu langsung masuk dengan tepat kedalam mulut ketiga preman tersebut. Seketika mereka langsung keselek Mastin :v

Rin yang melihat langsung tertawa layak-nya ketawa seorang perempuan.

"Ak-akh.. a-ada.. eks-ektrak-nya..." Ketiga preman itu langsung jatuh gedubrak (?) dan pingsan.

WUHUU! Berhasil man! Ok nggak ada waktu buat ngeliatin mereka, kabur bro!

"Ayo Rin!" Gue langsung gandeng tangan Rin dan segera berlari dari situ. Sambil malu-malu tentu-nya.

.

.

Entah apa yang membawa Gue dan Rin ke Taman Kota, pokok-nya gitulah. Kita berdua nyari tempat duduk yang enak, yaitu dibawah pohon yang besar dan sejuk.

"Hah..hah.. cape banget!" Rin terlihat sangat kecape-an karena gue bawa lari kurang lebih 250 meter, itu lumayan loh!

"Maaf ya Rin! Buat kamu kecape-an," ucap gue.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa kok, Len-kun kan juga udah selametin aku." Rin langsung tersenyum ke arah gue dengan lembut. Wogh! Gue tersipu dan _kokoro _gue nggak kuat cuy!

.

Abis pembicaraan tersebut, kita berdua sama-sama diam. Hening, nggak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan.

"Rin/Len-kun" Eh?

"Rin duluan aja," ucap gue

"Um.. nggak penting sih. Len-kun memang suka maen ketapel ya? Dan kok Len-kun juga bawa-bawa Mastin?"

"Oh iya, aku tuh selalu bawa ketapel kemana-mana, buat jaga-jaga aja. Kalo Mastin, nggak tau deh bisa ada di-tas-ku, tau-nya aja pas mau bayar pisang," kata gue sambil nunjukin pisang yang tadi gue beli.

"Oh.. hahaha lucu ya Len-kun." Rin tersenyum kembali dengan manis-nya. Uhuk! Please stop it! My _kokoro!_

"Tadi Len-kun juga mau ngomong sesuatu, ada apa?" Kini giliran Rin yang nanya gue.

"E-etto.. uh.. aku malu ngomong-nya," ucap gue sambil tersipu.

Rin langsung memiringkan kepala-nya, terlihat penasaran.

"A-a.. duh gimana ya..." Len! Tenang Len, tenang! Nggak boleh tersipu mulu, nanti dikira orang bego (emang kenyataan sih gue rada bego) Gue narik nafas dalam-dalam dan ngeluarin secara perlahan.

"Rin, kalo aku suka kamu, terus aku minta kamu jadi pacar aku. Apa respon kamu buat aku?" Gue lihat Rin sedikit agak _salting._

"Um.. kuterima! Karena Len-kun orang-nya baik." Mendengar kalimat itu, gue hampir aja terjungkal ke-belakang. Ehem! Fokus lagi!

"Kalo... pernyataan itu beneran gimana? Aku serius loh," ucap gue kali ini bener-bener serius, dengan berani gue tatap Rin. Dia langsung tersipu sangat, panik, dan gelagepan mau ngomong. Hahahaha imut banget sih! Lalu gue usap kepala-nya dengan lembut.

"Kalo enggak bisa ngejawab sekarang juga nggak apa kok," kata gue sambil tersenyum lembut ke dia.

"Dah yuk pulang, udah jam 5 nih. Rin aku antar pulang ya?" Saat gue mau berdiri, tiba-tiba Rin megang tangan gue.

"E-etto.. Len-len-kun se-serius sama yang ta-tadi?" tanya dia sambil menatap gue dengan tersipu.

"Aku serius, tapi kalo enggak bisa dijawab sekarang enggak apa-apa. Aku akan menunggu kok."

"Akan kuterima," ucap Rin dengan pelan, walau pelan juga gue denger. Jadi gue bercandain aja.

"Ha? Tadi Rin bilang apa?" tanya gue.

"Kubilang akan kuterima!" Rin mengatakan-nya dengan suara agak kencang.

"Ha? Rin bilang apa sih~ aku nggak denger~"

"KUBILANG AKU TERIMA, LEN-KUN!" Rin menatap gue jengkel, gue tertawa melihat dia. Seketika Rin langsung gue peluk, dia terkejut namun balas pelukan gue juga. Sekitar 2 menit pelukan langsung dilepas.

"Ne.. Rin, besok sama orang-orang dikelas jangan dikasih tau dulu ya. Kantong-ku belum siap," ucap gue sambil ngebuka dompet, dan sedih banget uang-nya tinggal beberapa perak saja.

Rin langsung tertawa begitu pun juga gue. Sore hari, jam 5, di Taman Kota tepat-nya dibawah pohon, sepasang sejoli baru saja jadian. Uhuy! Gue nggak jomblo lagi!

.

Abis nganterin Rin pulang kerumah-nya, tentu gue juga langsung balik. Sampe dirumah, buka pintu depan, tiba-tiba ada sodet melayang hampir mengenai muka gue. Ok! Gue takut banget!

"Len.. ngapain aja? Kok lama banget sih hanya beli bahan makan sampe 2 jam?" Lenka-nee datang dari dapur sambil bawa pisau.

"Ta-ta-tadi jalanan macet, terus aku muter balik deh. Naik angkot (?) turun di per-empatan, jalan kaki, belok kanan,lurus,belok kiri, sampe deh dirumah." Jawab gue asal-asalan.

"Len pasti bohong ya?" Lenka-nee nanya sambil mengeluarkan senyuman mematikan-nya. Gue hanya ketawa garing, sambil natap dia takut-takut.

.

Yap! Muka gue penuh dengan luka memar-memar, bagus. Yosh! Persiapin buat besok! Takut-nya ada yang tau terus nyebarin kemana-mana, abis lah uang gue T_T tapi kalo untuk Miku dan Kaito udah gue siapin. Sip! Waktunya bobo (?)

.

**Esok Hari~**

**.**

Saat dijalan menuju sekolah gue ketemu sama Rin. Dan langsung menghampiri-nya.

"Rin!" sapa gue.

"Eh Len-kun, Ohayou" balas dia dengan senyuman-nya. Langsung gue gandeng tangan-nya, ketawan sama anak sekolah? Woles(?) ini kawasan bebas anak murid kok, maksud-nya jarang ada anak murid dari sekolah kita di jalan ini. Ya.. nanti gue lepas kalo udah memasuki kawasan _danger. _

**Sesampainya disekolah~ Di kelas~**

Pas buka pintu kelas, tiba-tiba ada yang buat gue tercengo.

Temen-temen kelas termasuk Kaito dan Miku ngumpul semua, lalu berteriak.

"SELAMAT YA! LEN DAN RIN!" koor anak-anak di kelas, oh iya Miku sama Kaito itu nggak sekelas sama gue.

"Tau dari mana?" tanya gue sambil natap kosong si Kaito, yang menghampiri gue.

"Hihihi, tentu gue sama Miku nge_-stalk _elo. Yo Minna! Teriak bareng-bareng ya!"

"PJ-NYA MANA LEN!?" satu-persatu orang dikelas langsung nyodorin tangan mereka ke arah gue. Karena nggak tahan, gue langsung kabur.

"EMAAAAK!"

"WOI LEN JANGAN KABUR LU!" semua langsung pada ngejar gue.

Rin hanya tertawa sama Miku yang ngeliatin gue.

Dan kehidupan baru gue akan dimulai bersama Rin mulai dari sekarang.

.

.

End

* * *

Kanda : Nyahahaha, fict gaje lagi. Menurut Minna-san kayak gimana? Bagus nggak? Silakan beri saran atau kritik-nya!

Len : Yo! Untuk para Readers yang jomblo, pasti ngiri ya gue jadian sama Rin? Iya kan?

Readers (yang jomblo :v) : Gah... =v=

Kanda : Ya.. pokoknya gitulah –

Miku Rin : Mind to Review?

Kanda : Hei! Itu bagianku!


End file.
